


4419

by wheeinie_the_pooh



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor GOT7 (Ensemble), Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheeinie_the_pooh/pseuds/wheeinie_the_pooh
Summary: Jisung didn't manage to catch the bus, but he did  catch Hyunjin's eye.





	4419

Jisung ran, he ran as fast as his feet could carry him. After stepping on a chewed gum, tripping over a stray can thrown on the street and barely dodging both a dog and it's owner, he finally reached the bus stop. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath and lifted his eyes from the ground, only to be met with absolutely nothing. He frantically looked for the bus, before he spotted it rounding the corner. A long groan of frustration escaped his mouth as he fell on his knees, deeply and utterly defeated. 

People around him gave him weird glances, so he got up with a sigh, cursing under his breath about how he almost killed himself trying to catch that stupid bus, his breathing still a little unstable . It was all that stupid professor's fault, who let them off ten minutes later than he was supposed to. 

He glanced at his watch angrily, as he slumped against the bus stop. It read 3:16, meaning that Jisung would have to wait half an hour more for the next bus to come. He groaned when he realized that all the time he could have spent in his warm bed sleeping if he had caught the bus, would be replaced by thirty minutes of standing out in the cold. 

Jisung was tired and sleepy, so sleepy that he could hardly keep his eyes open. He had a chemistry exam that day, so he stayed up until 2 am in order to study last night. His grades had been getting worse lately, so he would always make a point of studying a little more instead of sleeping. And by the time he finally crawled into his bed craving for some well deserved rest, the new neighbors in the apartment right above his decided that it was a good idea to move cardboard boxes with their stuff around in the dead of night . They had moved in just a day ago, and yeah, don't get him wrong, Jisung was indeed excited to meet them, because new neighbors meant new possible friends. But the scraping sound of the boxes being moved around in the middle of the night was just too much . 

After half an hour spent by playing stupid games on his phone and listening to music, Jisung lifted his head and looked around. His eyes wandered on the busy roads until they fell on a boy moving towards the bus stop and -- holy shit, that boy was gorgeous. 

He was tall, taller than Jisung. His dark hair was swept back, but some of it still fell into his eyes, making him look cute. His dark brown eyes were mesmerizing and his full pink lips formed a small smile as he silently hummed a soft melody Jisung recognized as an old song by GOT7. 

And that's when Jisung suddenly forgot all about sleep, and focused on the figure only meters away from him. 

He couldn't tear his gaze off of him, but realized he must've been staring because the boy's smile faltered and a slightly worried expression took over his face. “Hello?”

Jisung fell out of his trance, taken aback by the sudden word that left the boy's mouth. “H-hello…”, he choked out mentally cursing at himself that his voice sounded so squeaky. 

The stranger smiled awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. “Is everything okay? You were, like, kind of staring, so…” 

Jisung wanted to either slap himself or crawl into a deep hole and never get out. Maybe both. “No, everything’s fine! Brilliant, splendid even! ”, he blabbered. Judging by the strange look in the boy's eyes - these oh-so-beautiful chocolate brown orbs - , he really didn't sound like he was okay - which he wasn't. “I was just looking at…Uh… The bus?”

Jisung made a mental note to thank the gods later, because the moment the words left his mouth, a bus appeared at the corner of the road behind the stranger . “Yeah, that's my bus.”, he continued, gaining confidence. “It's finally here.”

The tall boy turned his head to the direction Jisung was looking at, squinting his eyes in order to make out the number on the front window. “4419? You take this bus too?”, he asked a little surprised with a small smile. 

“Yeah!”, he said a bit too excitedly. “I mean, yeah.”,he mumbled as a faint pink color spread on his cheeks. The unknown boy giggled and Jisung tried to hide his face in embarrassment as he climbed on the bus and plopped onto a seat next to the window. He was surprised when the boy chose the seat right next to his, even though the bus was almost empty. 

“You look tired”, said the stranger, his voice laced with concern as he eyed Jisung's school bag resting on his lap. “Long school day, huh?”, he sighed as he rummaged through his own school bag, looking for his water bottle. 

“Too long, actually.”, groaned Jisung with a look at the stranger who was now taking a sip of his water. 

“Ahh, I can totally relate, uh…”, the boy trailed off. “Hey, I never actually got your name.’’

“Oh, it's Jisung.”, he said with a smile. “And you are…? “

“Hyunjin.”, grinned the raven. 'Hyunjin, what a cute name', thought Jisung momentarily, before said boy spoke again. “So, as I was saying, I can totally relate Jisung. I had to stay after school in order to write a maths test my class took last week, when I was absent. Now, if I see a single fraction ever again in my life I think that my brain will explode.”, he said with a laugh as he closed the bottle and tucked it back in , probably only half joking. 

“Man, I hate school” muttered Jisung with a bitter chuckle. 

“Who doesn't ?”, sighed Hyunjin, turning to look at Jisung. 

A silence fell over them. Not a suffocating one, but what you'd call an awkward silence where no one knew what to say in order to keep the conversation going. Jisung managed to break it though, more than eager to talk to the the boy next to him again. “You like GOT7, right?”

Hyunjin’s head snapped towards Jisung direction with a look of surprise and confusion on his features. “Yeah! But… How do you know this? “, he questioned. 

“I heard you humming a song of theirs back at the bus station. ‘Moonlight’, was it ?”, Jisung said, hoping he got the song title right. Judging by Hyunjin’s reaction he must have been correct, the boy clapping his hands excitedly. “I like them too”, he added. 

“Oh god, I can't believe this!”, Hyunjin said a little too loudly. “I love GOT7! Jinyoung is, like, such a god!”, he started rambling way too quick for Jisung to follow. He's so cute, the shorter boy thought as he tried to listen to Hyunjin, who was busy fanboying over his idols. 

_____

 

Jisung did not even realize how quickly the twenty minutes long bus ride went by, feeling a little sad at the thought of having to leave the cute boy behind. 

“I have to go… “, he mumbled quietly. “ That's my stop, it was really nice meeting y-”, he started saying as he stood up from his seat and slung his bag on his shoulder, before he was cut off by Hyunjin. 

“Wait really? That's my stop too! “, he said lifting his eyebrows in surprise.

“No way, you must be kidding!”, gasped Jisung right before the bus came to a stop and they both stepped out of it. “Wow, that's crazy.”

“I know, right?”, Hyunjin said as they walked in the same direction. “You go that way too?”

“Yeah, I do.”, said Jisung with his eyes widening even more, if possible. They walked together for a minute, when Jisung came to a stop. “Well that's my house. Again, it was really nice meeting-”

“Your house? No, that's my house!”, exclaimed Hyunjin as he scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. “Damnit, did I get lost again?”, he muttered as he looked at his phone screen and then at the sign plastered on the door of the apartment building. Jisung watched him with a puzzled expression on his face as he went on. “JYP street…number 9! This is definitely my house! We moved here, like, a day ago so I still don't know the neighbourhood that well. But I am a hundred percent sure that this is my house.”

Jisung’s jaw dropped with a gasp. “Does that- does that make you the new neighbors in the apartment above mine?”

“Well, figures …”, laughed Hyunjin heartily as Jisung unlocked the front door and they stepped inside. “So, does this mean that we'll be seeing a lot of each other from now on? “

“Yeah I guess…”,chuckled Jisung while they climbed the stairs to his apartment. “Oh, and Hyunjin, please think about it twice next time you decide to move boxes around at ungodly hours in the morning, people tend to sleep at that time of the night.”, he smirked. 

It was now Hyunjin’s turn to blush and look away. “Damnit, I told mom to keep it down, I knew people would complain…”, he grumbled and scratched the back of his neck. 

“No, don't worry, it's okay.”,said Jisung with a cheeky grin. “Bye for now, I guess I'll see you soon!”, he said closing the door to his apartment after sending Hyunjin one last gummy smile.

The first thing Jisung did after entering his house was downloading GOT7’s latest album, forgetting all about sleep. After all, he had to step up his game if he wanted to impress a certain Ahgase.

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing this at the bus stop while waiting for the next bus to come, having barely missed the last one :')


End file.
